


Jocelyn finding out about Alec and Magnus' relationship

by malecvibes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13, 2x01 kinda?, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post 1x13, Season 1, missing moment, this just popped into my brain and i couldn't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecvibes/pseuds/malecvibes
Summary: A short fic about Jocelyn finding out about Alec and Magnus' relationship. It's never shown on the show and I just thought it would be interesting to see what Jocelyn would think about Magnus Bane being involved with a shadowhunter. Post 1x13 and pre 2x01.





	Jocelyn finding out about Alec and Magnus' relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This idea just randomly came to mind so I started writing and here we are! I hope you enjoy. Tell me your thoughts!

It was strange being back in the Institute. After Magnus had broken the spell and released Jocelyn from her magically induced coma, she realized a lot had changed in a short time since she was gone. Waking up in Luke’s arms was definitely what she needed after being around Valentine’s presence for so long. Seeing Clary again… it felt like everything was right. Although she knew many things have changed for Clary, and the fact that she had lied about her Shadowhunter lifestyle all these years, having Clary in her arms again made everything okay.

 “Mum…” Clary chuckled as she embraced Jocelyn.  “I’ve missed you so much.” Tears were falling from her eyes and she held onto her mother tighter. Jocelyn missed this. Missed holding her daughter, the smell of her perfume, her vibrant red hair.  
  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about your past.” Jocelyn said as she moved back from the embrace, her hands reaching up to hold Clary’s face.  
  
Clary smiled, shaking her head. “No, not now. I’ve had enough for one day. We can talk about that later. Right now, I just… I just really need my mum.” The tears in her eyes intensified, clutching onto Jocelyn again, sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

Patting the back of her head gently, Jocelyn held her tight. “It’s okay” she whispered to her daughter, patting her hair like she used to when Clary was younger.

Slowly letting go of Clary, Jocelyn turned around to see Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Luke still standing around, watching her and Clary reconnect. She smiled at Magnus, “thank you so much, Magnus. Thank you for bringing me back to my family.”

Magnus looked up at her, “you’re welcome, Jocelyn. I should be going… it’s been a long, exhausting day and I’m due for some beauty sleep.” He began to walk towards the door where Alec was conveniently standing near.  
  
“Wait, what do we owe you?”  
  
Magnus quickly turned around, a confused expression written on his face. “Owe me? Oh, Jocelyn… it has been a while. You don’t owe me anything, I did this out of the kindness of my heart.”

Jocelyn looked taken back. “Oh, well thank you again.” She continued to watch Magnus as he turned around and continued walking before he stopped in front of the eldest Lightwood boy, Alec.  
  
“I know our conversation got interrupted earlier, but I meant what I said Alexander. Not even I can see the future. We can take things slow.” Magnus gently grabbed his arm, his thumb rubbing small circles on his forearm. Alec looked down at his hand, a small blush surfacing on his face along with a hint of a smile.  
  
“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alec asked, he seemed nervous, Jocelyn thought.

“Of course, you will. We have to find that pesky parabatai of yours.” With that, Magnus slowly dropped his hand from Alec’s arm and walked out the door.  
   
Alec turned to watch Magnus leave before turning back to see the audience that was watching him. Isabelle was smiling from ear to ear, watching as her brother became more flustered by the attention on him. “Come on big bro, I want to talk. Plus, Clary needs some family time.”

The two Lightwood siblings left leaving Jocelyn with Clary and Luke. Feeling confused Jocelyn quietly spoke up. “I feel… I feel like I am missing something here.”  
  
Luke laughed. “Well you have been in a coma for the last few weeks and you know how the shadow world works, things happen fast around here.”  
  
Clary glanced at her mother, “what are you confused about at the moment, we are more than happy to fill you in.”  
  
Jocelyn tightly pressed her lips together. “Magnus Bane has never been fond of Shadowhunters… yet he woke me free of charge after twelve years of him making me pay him with rubies, money… you name it!”  
  
Clary and Luke glanced at each other and chuckled. “Ah yes, Magnus Bane has been known to dislike Shadowhunters but of late, one changed his mind.” Luke winked at Clary, who was giggling.  
  
“Really? Who? I thought I was seeing things when he was talking to the Lightwood boy, he seemed so friendly with him.”  
  
Clary laughed loudly. “Mum, you missed the wedding of the year earlier. Alec and Magnus are a bit more than friendly… I think they are dating now.”  
  
“I missed it too but I’ve heard plenty about it.” Luke quickly added. “I’ve heard Robert and Maryse are furious.”  
  
“Wait, what happened at this wedding. One of you will me in, now!” Jocelyn was getting impatient now.  
  
“Long story short, we met Magnus Bane while trying to get my memories back” Jocelyn flinched, feeling guilt consume her body. “Alec and Magnus became sort of friends, I guess. Maryse and Robert wanted Alec to get married to a woman to rebuild the Lightwood name. Alec proposed to Lydia, a Clave envoy to fix the Lightwood name. The wedding started, Lydia was just about the mark Alec with the rune when Magnus came through the doors, essentially Alec told Lydia he couldn’t marry her, walked down the aisle and kissed Magnus in front of everyone.” Clary let out a huge breath. “And that’s the whole story about Alec, Magnus and the wedding of the year!”  
  
Jocelyn stared at Clary in shock. “Okay… wow. So, a lot has happened.”

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -



The next day, walking into the main room of the Institute Jocelyn saw everyone was already running around, trying to find Jace and Valentine. Trying to stay out of everyone’s way, she turned to walk into one of the many hallways that surrounded the main room. Stopping suddenly in her track, she could faintly hear to voices down the hall. Curiosity overwhelmed Jocelyn, so slowly making her way down the hallway she peered around the corner to see Magnus and Alec standing close, clearly trying to talk away from other Shadowhunters in the Institute.  Jocelyn was aware she shouldn’t ease drop but she was so fascinated by what she was witnessing.  
  
“Don’t worry, Alexander. We will find him, I won’t let you down.” Magnus whispered, reaching out the grab Alec’s hand.  Slowly Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, reaching out with his other hand to touch his cheek, gently caressing his cheekbone with small strokes with his thumb.  
  
“I know you won’t. It’s just, I… I wish things were different.”  
  
Magnus reached up to grab Alec’s hand that was still holding his cheek. “What do you mean, darling?”  
  
“I finally stop hiding how I feel about you and we don’t even get the chance to enjoy it. Everything is just so crazy all the time around here. I miss Jace like crazy but I still wish y-you and I had, you know… time.” A small rose blush appeared up his neck, slowly creeping into his cheeks.

Magnus chuckled. “I understand. Don’t worry, my dear. We have all the time in the world. Let’s find your parabatai and go on that date you owe me. Deal?”  
  
Smiling brightly, Alec replied, “Deal.”  
  
Jocelyn watched the two smiling sweetly at each other like they were the only two people in the world. The Clave has always been corrupted, but seeing Magnus and Alec together made Jocelyn feel warm inside. Maybe things could change in the Shadow World, maybe the Clave will work with downworlders rather than against them now.  
  
“We better get back, everyone will be wondering where we are” Magnus whispered loudly enough for Jocelyn to still hear. Alec began to turn away from Magnus when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and stopped. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Shadowhunter?” Magnus was smirking at the boy, who looked flustered.  
  
“Forgetting wha-” Alec was cut off by Magnus placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Jocelyn quickly looked away, feeling guilty she was spying on such an intimate and private moment.  
“Much better. Now, let’s get back.” Magnus chuckled, playfully pushing Alec towards the exit where Jocelyn was hiding. Walking around the corner they saw Jocelyn standing there, looking flustered. “Hello, dear. What are you doing standing in the hallways?”  
  
Caught out, were the first words that crossed her mind. “Oh, Magnus… Alec. I-I was just walking around the Institute, see if anything had changed. I heard talking so my curiosity got the better of me and I think I’ve overheard a private conversation.”  
  
Alec was bright red but didn’t say a word so Magnus spoke up again. “Don’t worry dear, it wasn’t private. We were just getting away from the large audience we seem to bring at the moment.” Magnus laughed softly.  
  
Looking up at the couple, she smiled. “I just want to say, I am so happy for the both of you. Alec, you should be proud.”  
  
Alec looked up, stunned. “M-me? Why?”  
  
“You got the same Magnus Bane who I quote, has a huge dislike for Shadowhunters, to fall for you. Never thought I’d see that happen.” She winked at Magnus who was rolling his eyes.  
  
“I dislike Shadowhunters because majority only care about themselves or make me take away a young child’s memories for twelve years of her life.” Jocelyn's eyes widened in shock. “But that’s a sensitive topic” Magnus winked and continued, “and Alexander is nothing like that. He is different, and yes he changed my mind on _some_ Shadowhunters.”  
  
Jocelyn chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I’m glad.”  
  
Magnus smiled at Alec and looked back at Jocelyn. “Come on, let’s get back. It’s time to find Jace.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to write more things like this, I think it's fun to explore what could've happened in between scenes and off screen. Please leave comments and kudos, it means a lot! 
> 
> Find me at city-ofmalec@tumblr.com


End file.
